Siblings of the Enemy
by ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo
Summary: Everybody has their secrets and sometimes, those secrets are more dangerous than what they might seem. What would you do if you were caught lying and hiding? Would you spill or would you resist, even if it could mean hurting those that you love? Plz R
1. Getting Caught

Their lives were totally different but that's probably why they got along so well. One was a medic Nin, the Hokage's apprentice and a total neat freak. The other was an artist, a musician, and had a total disregard for neatness.

Their differences were also, probably, what got them caught on a mission during a return trip from Mist. The trip there had been simple enough and once they got there, the mission was easily completed. After they had left the Mist Village, the medic realized that they were being followed. The artist, being the disregarding person she was, took it as a challenge.

Stopping, she twisted her board around and hovered silently in the air. Her medic friend stopped too, hovering just behind the artist girl. The waited, each of them making their own prayers. After a few more moments, they decided that it really had been nothing but still the medic wasn't so sure. Stopping again, she turned to look back but not before she heard an ear splitting scream.

~Several Hours Later~

The air was cold and both women could tell that they were not in a pleasant situation. The artist attempted to stand but a sharp pain seared through her leg. Gazing across the room, she saw her pink haired medic friend lying against the wall.

"_Oi Kura, you alright over there?"_ the artist asked as she began pumping chakara into the shackles on her hands.

"_Yeah… need help getting out of the shackles?" _Kura replied as she crawled over to the frustrated artist.

"_It took me a while to get them off, so give me a moment."_ Kura added as she fumbled with the band till they finally gave way.

For a moment, they were totally silent listening for any movements outside of their cell. Hearing nothing, Kura decided that it was still wasn't safe enough to move. The artist deeply disagreed as she watched Kura heal her leg. Finally, when the medic was done, she stood up and began searching for a door; which she eventually found.

"_If we get caught or killed, it's your fault yah know."_ Kura said as she edged into the dark corridor.

"_Dont worry your pretty little head Kura."_ the artist said as she inched along the wall.

Quietly they inched their way along the length of the wall and finally they came to another door. Beyond it, they could hear two voices arguing and by the sounds of it, the more feminine voice didnt sound too happy. Then, suddenly, the door was thrown open and nearly hit the artist in the face. Neither of them made a noise as the artist slipped into the room, unnoticed.

"_What the hell do you think that you're doing?"_ Kura hissed telepathically.

"_Ive got a bad feeling about this."_ she added in the same way.

"_So it seems as though I underestimated your strength."_ said an icy cold voice.

"_It's just as I thought."_ the artist hissed, barley audible.

"_No sympathy for family I see."_ the icy voice said as both Kura and the artist froze.

Kura backed into the wall but the artist girl stepped forward, into the tiny beam of light, coming from the tiny window. She knew the voice all too well and it almost killed her to have to even be here.

"_So all the reports are wrong, yeah?"_ the artist-girl said frowning a bit.

"_You know as well as I do, where we are, right Kura?"_ the artist girl asked as she turned to her friend.

"_Why do I feel that were at the Akatsuki base?"_ Kura said as she moved to stand before her friend.

The icy cold voice seemed to have disappeared as Kura moved closer to the other girl. Deep down, they both knew why they were there.

"_Damn it Pein! Stop hiding you god damned face and show your yourself."_ the artist snapped as a light was turned on.

"_So you've come to report right?"_ said the icy voice which belonged to a rather handsome orange haired man.

"_Why the fuck else would we be here?"_ spat Kura as she relaxed.

"_And what is your report?"_ Pein asked as the two women exchanged looks.

Kura and the artist had exchanged looks and both of them had angered looks on their faces. Kura stepped forward and slammed a rather large scroll on the desk in front of him.

"_Just so you know Pein…"_ the artist sighed.

"_Oh yeah… We fucking quit this damned mission."_ they chorused as Pein's eyes widened.

He could see the signs of anger and rant beginning to form on his two lovely sisters faces. Knowing very well he would have to avoid it, he starred at them with folded arms.

"_You can't possibly quit now."_ he said shaking his head.

"_Well then, we'll just go back and tell Kohona every little Akatsuki secret."_ the artist said as she turned to leave.

Realizing that the young ruby haired kunochi could easily kill any of the Akatsuki members, he decided on not arguing with his younger sister. Heaving a sigh in defeat, he nodded.

"_Wait here and I'll be right back."_ he said as he walked past them and out of the room.

Moments later, he returned with a smug look on his face. Kura realized that he had obviously done something.

"_So while all of the other members are out, you are to clean up and prepare to meet the others."_ Pein ordered as the two girls glared at him.

"_It seems as though he thinks he's the sole leader of this little organization."_ the artist snickered as Kura smiled.

"_Seems like it Aya, even though this whole thing would have gone nowhere if we hadn't helped."_ Kura added as Pein growled.

"_I think he's forgotten who designed the hideout."_ Aya said.

"_And who designed the rings."_ Aya continued, adding things to the list.

"_And who designed the cloaks"_ Kura added smirking.

Pein got mad and ordered them to leave the room, which they did but not before he confirmed that they still had power over the others. Once again, they found themselves out in the dark hallway but they knew where they were going. Together, the walked until they reached a brightly lit room.

Kura was amazed at how much the place had changed but Aya was disgusted at how bloody and dirty the place was. Grumbling something to herself, she went into the kitchen to grab a bucket and other cleaning stuff. Aya then proceeded to clean the entire living room area of the base. Kura on the other hand, began to clean the kitchen.

They had only just finished when Pein came back. He looked really surprised to see them cleaning but quickly hid it. He was carrying a black bag which, both women recognized immediately.

"_Is that our old stuff?"_ asked Kura, putting away her cleaning stuff.

"_No it's your old weapons."_ he replied tossing the rosette haired nin the bag.

Opening up the bag, Kura realized that he wasn't joking. The bag contained some of their oldest, most powerful weapons. Among them were Aya's flute, ocarina, and her glass art set. Kura's weapons were quite different; she had a glass chakara orb, a sealed scroll, and some very powerful poisons.

"_So how long have these been sealed?"_ asked Aya, grabbing her two musical instruments.

"_Those items have been in that bag since you left."_ Pein said as he crossed his arms.

"_The others will be back in a bit, you had better be ready."_ He added as Aya frowned

"_They dont know about us but I'm going to insist that they treat us as the leaders also. I will kill them and you know that."_ Aya said as she stood up.

"_Yeah even thought they aren't going to want to because they know who we are."_ Kura added as she joined Aya at the door.

"_Prove to them that you are the leaders and then it shouldn't be a problem"_ Pein replied as Aya scoffed but left the room with Sakura.

As the two walked back to their rooms, Aya didn't look happy. When Kura asked her sister what was wrong, Aya just slammed the door in her face. Deep down, Aya was not feeling good at all. Her chakara was down and it seemed to be getting worst. She didn't want to say anything about it because she wasn't that type of person. If it was one thing she hated, it was healers and hospitals. Kura was an exception but that was the only one.

Spinning around in her room, she thought about the past couple of hours. Getting caught by the Akatsuki was totally unexpected but it worked out really nicely. Now they could just fake everything and stay here forever. Grabbing up her cloak, she pulled it on. Amazingly the thing still fit, seeing as how it hadn't been worn in quite a few years. Making sure that her belt was tight, she left the room to join Kura. The ruby haired artist received an odd look from her twin but said nothing as they waked down the hall way.

As they approached the living area, loud voices could be heard lot of cussing and even some minor explosions. With a headache brewing, Aya stomped into the room and punched Pein, seeing as how he was the closest person. Kura giggle as Pein stood up and all eyes turned to look at Aya.

"_Do you people not know how to be quiet at all!" _she shouted, glaring at Pein.

"_Who the hell are you!"_ shouted a very drunk blonde man.

"_Calm down Aya, no need to kill them before they get to know you."_ Kura said as she entered the room.

"_You're the girl who killed Sasori-no-danna!"_ shouted a girly looking blonde man.

Silence engulfed the room and all eyes turned to stare at Kura. Aya even had to laugh. It hadn't been all about Sakura, it had been mostly Chiyo's doing.

"_Gosh Pein, don't we mean anything to you."_ Pouted Aya, making her brother frown.

"_How could you forget to tell the newer members about the two people who helped found this organization?"_ Kura asked as she raised her hand to her chin.

"_What was I supposed to say?"_ Pein asked as he looked rather afraid.

For a moment, the entire room was silent until Aya coughed. All eyes turned to her and just about everybody waited for her to speak. Itachi's eye narrowed as he watched Aya's face. The petite face was impassive and upset but her eyes told another story. Her eyes told a story of power and of lost love, something he had never expected to see in her eyes. Their eyes met for a flash of a second but nothing more as she took a deep breath.

"_I know all of you might not like the idea of me or Kura being here but that's really too bad. Anybody who thinks their better than me should raise their hand now but before you do that, Ill warn you that the fight will be anything but easy."_ Aya said, making everybody blink.

"_Do you really think that it's a good idea to make an open challenge?"_ hiss Kura through their telepathic link.

"_Why not? I'm kind of hoping that Itachi will offer but then again any of them would be good enough."_ Aya replied via telepathy as Kura sighed.

"_If nobody thinks they're better then I'm off to bed. "_ Aya said lightly before turning sharply and gliding softly down the hallway.

Again the room was silent. Nobody really knew what to say but Kura and Pein were exchanging thoughts. After a few moments, the members began talking amongst themselves until Kisame spoke up about Aya.

"_She really is something, isn't she?"_ Kisame said as everybody either nodded or added a yeah.

"_She's just a little rough around the edges. She used to be one of the highest ANBU in Konoha and she's the most wanted person that's not a criminal. She's very hard to please but I'm sure that she'll break sooner or later."_ Kura said as she frowned.

"_And just so you all know, I didn't really want to kill Sasori but orders are orders."_She added, and then she too left for her room.

After Kura left, Deidara turned on Pein who was still standing by the kitchen entry way.

"_Was she fucking serious about that open challenge?"_ He asked as the other nodded.

"_I wouldn't temp her if I were you."_ Was all he said before he too turned and headed for his room.

Silence followed as the entire room starred at where Pein had been standing. They all seemed shocked and surprised that he had said what he did. In fact, none of them really seemed to believe it until another voice broke through the silence.

"_Must you be so loud?"_ Aya asked her voice much quieter than it had been a bit earlier.

"_Yeah we must because we don't like you."_ Shouted Deidara, with nods from almost everybody else.

"_That's fine… not a lot of people like me and that's ok. I'm not going to die because you don't like me."_ She replied as Deidara looked taken aback.

"_I made it to the top of the top in Konoha and nobody liked me back then. I spent a lot of time without my family or friends and yah know what? I don't really care about them all that much." _She added, a misty tear appearing in her eye.

"_You really are one of a kind. Loud and power crazy one minute but then you turn and become a quiet terror. Definitely a wonder, aren't cha?"_ Kisame mumbled earning him stares from just about everyone.

It took a few minutes for Aya to realize what he had said but when she did, she laughed. Her laugh earned a smile from Kisame, who laughed and smiled too. Unbeknownst to them, both Kura and Pein were watching from the shadows of the hall way. Nodding to each other, they turned and headed to their own separate rooms to sleep.


	2. The Dream

**Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the second chapter. Between finishing high school and moving, I've been really busy. Thanks to the following people for reviewing, favorite, and adding to the alert list**_**: TeamTHEFT**__**and AnimeDreama**_** … You guys are awesome. Note that I do not own anything related to Naruto. If I did, well this is sort of how it would turn out. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning came all too quickly, which bothered Aya only a tiny bit. She hadn't slept a whole lot because her chakra depletion but other than that she felt just fine. The base seemed to be almost unusually quiet as Aya rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. Most of the other members, she assumed, were still sleeping because the neon numbers on her alarm clock stated that it was only five o'clock. It seemed ironic that she was the first one up but in her mind, it wasn't really that strange. Right after she had moved in with Sakura, the two had set up a routine schedule of who woke up when. Aya woke up at five o'clock because she was an ANBU while Sakura woke up at seven o'clock because that's when her usual shift started at the hospital.

Once she was dressed, Aya walked to the kitchen and began to survey the contents of all the cupboards. There was barley anything edible in any of them and even with the fridge, it was the same thing. Realizing that there was no way that she was going to be able to eat; she decided that she would have to go shopping. Swiveling to look around, she realized that there wasn't any money for her to use. Mentally, she laughed at how stupid this entire situation was but hurried back t her room.

Quickly, she dug through her closet for something that would constitute as civilian wear. Luckily, because she was a master at blending in, she had more than enough of stuff to choose from. The only problem was trying to find all of it. Eventually, she managed to find a decent skirt, a lose blouse, a pair of boots and a head scarf. She knew that traders traveled through the near-by villages and that they dressed like this so she wasn't too afraid about not fitting in. Masking her chakra, she grabbed her purse and disappeared from the base; only to reappear outside of a village, some four or five miles away.

The village was already beginning to come alive with all the people that owned shops and such. Konoha was the same way, and this friendly atmosphere made Aya feel a little guilty about leaving her village. Growling, she shook her head and pushed forward as the sun began its assent over the village.

Most of the merchants were fairly nice and some of them even gave her free things. One of the men, a vendor who sold beautiful scarves, gave her an expensive gold colored scarf. Of course she had no money but who cares when being a thief is easy. In fact, stealing came more naturally to the beautiful red head than anything else.

If felt like hours but by five-thirty, Aya had more than what she had originally planned to grab; with several baskets of food and clothing, she felt rather pleased with herself. Quick as she could, she stacked the baskets and disappeared into the still early morning light. With a flash of blue light, she reappeared back at the base in the kitchen. It was still early enough that she wasn't afraid about waking anybody else up. Except that when she arrived back at the kitchen, she was startled to find Itachi sitting at the table. Once again, their eyes locked but this time, Aya felt a shock run through her veins.

"_Good Morning Itachi-san."_ She greeted as she began arranging the baskets.

"_Had to go shopping before people got up."_ She added as she rapidly stocked the cupboards and fridge.

The Sharingan master made no attempt to reply as Aya finished stocking and began prepping the kitchen for breakfast. In no time flat, Aya had managed to cook up a sizzling breakfast of omelets, fish, sausages, bacon, orange juice and toast. It took a couple of minutes but soon all of the other Akatsuki were sitting at the table, enjoying the hot food.

"_This stuff is great!"_ shouted Deidara through a mouthful of eggs.

"_Yeah; I have to fucking admit that this shit is pretty damn good."_ Added Hidan as Kakuzu eyed Aya.

"_How much did all of this cost you?" _Kakuzu asked which made the entre room become silent.

"_Not a thing. Yea know, people are rather nice to you if you talk nice." _Aya replied as several of the men frowned.

"_So how did you manage get all of this food and stuff?"_ Pein asked all eyes turned on her.

Aya didn't bother to respond as she pulled off her scarf, stuffed it in the basket of clothing, gathered up her stuff and marched indignantly out of the kitchen. Several pairs of eyes watched her leave but quickly retuned to the food. Only Itachi and Pein continued to watch the spot where Aya had once been standing. Moments later, Itachi rose and exited the kitchen, intent on heading to his room but stopped when he heard voices coming from the other side of a door. Leaning closer, he could distinctly hear arguing.

"_Calm down Aya."_ Hissed Sakura as Aya tried taking a deep breath.

"_It's probably nothing to worry about." _She added as Aya continued trying to breath.

Itachi raised an eye as he listened to the two women argue. Aya sounded extremely scared but Sakura sounded just the opposite, she sounded extremely angry. For a few minutes, they talked about nothing special until Aya let out an audible gasp.

Quick as possible, Itachi moved just as Aya came rocketing out of the room. He noticed that her skin was pale but paid it no heed. Aya raced for the bathroom and once she was there, she locked the door. Itachi could here the distinct sounds of vomiting coming from the other side of the door but, again, paid it no heed as he continued on to his room.

When Aya had finished puking, she walked cautiously back to her room and lay down on the bed. Her head felt heavy as she rested in on the pillow but no amount of effort would have kept the poor girl awake. Soon, Aya was sound asleep but rest wouldn't be coming so easily to the poor girl.

_**-- (Inside the Dream)—**_

**It was dark when Aya awoke but she wasn't lying in her bed anymore. Rather she was lying on an examination table in a strange room. The air was cold but, oddly, she didn't feel it that much; though she did feel an extreme amount of pain coursing through her body. It felt like she was burning from the inside out and like her skin was bare. She had a strange feeling that she had been here before, in this same situation. Racking her brain, she struggled to remember what had happened and what to do; when the lights flickered on.**

**Screaming at the sudden amount of light, Aya began to twist and turn but was unable to move any farther because she was strapped to the table. A cold chill was floating through the room, which made the hairs on her arms rise up. Then a horrid laugh filled the room, which was the last thing she heard before she blacked out. **

**When she woke up again, she wasn't laying on the table in the brightly lit room but rather on a bed in a musty room. Short on breath and on energy, Aya remained completely still as she listened for any noise. Minutes passed by and she heard nothing but the sounds of dripping water and her ragged breathing. Her entire body ached and her chest hurt even more than anything else, like breathing was a chore. **

**Just when she thought that everything was over, a noise came from across the room. The room was dark but when the door opened, she could just barley make out the silhouette of a tall, spiky haired figure. Aya's first thought was that Naruto had come to save her but when the door slammed shut, she quickly realized that something bad was going to happen. **

**Struggling, she tried to move but when no chakra came to call, she realized that she was trapped. **_**Com'mon, pull yourself together. You're an ANBU and ANBU don't get caught,**_** whispered a tough voice in the back of her head. Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the voice but to no avail. She knew that the voice was right, that ANBU didn't get caught but she had, which made her all the more humiliated. She was one of the best and now she was the prisoner, a thing she had never wanted to be.**

**She was forced out of her thoughts by a sudden cold sensation on her arm. Feebly, she attempted to jerk away but the cold feeling stayed. Closing her eyes, she grimaced as she felt a hand slid over her collar bone and down her chest. It was in that instant that Aya realized what was happening to her and she could do no more than just lay where she was. **

**The teasing and the caressing went on for a short while before each item of her clothing was removed. The hands, along with a body, climbed on top of her and Aya screamed in pain as a solid object broke through, ripped out her virginity. Her scream earned her a cold, hard slap across the face as her assailant growled. It didn't take much to figure out who the rapist was either because she had heard that growl several times before. **

**Rape was something that was only very briefly mentioned during ANBU training and Aya had been confident that she would never fall into that sort of scenario. She had pushed her way through the ranks to the top because she had a goal, which was to simply prove that the most powerful ninja in the village was a woman. **

**Aya guessed that she had a better chance of getting out alive if she played along than if she didn't obey at all. She was forced to accept that she was a prisoner at the moment but that couldn't stop her from praying.**

_**-- (End Dream)--**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
